The new Sedum cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from an open pollination of an unnamed proprietary, seed parent, Sedum telephium with a group of unpatented, unnamed Sedum telephium. The crossing was made during August of 2008 at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
‘BNL-001’ was discovered by the inventor, in July of 2010 at a commercial greenhouse in Sommelsdijk, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BNL-001’ was first performed in Boskoop, the Netherlands, at a commercial greenhouse by axial air sprouts, in October 2010. ‘BNL-001’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.